pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Marianne Boruch
Marianne Boruch (born 1950) is an American poet. Life Boruch has taught at Tunghai University in Taiwan, and at the University of Maine at Farmington, going on, in 1987, to develop and direct the M.F.A. program in creative writing at Purdue University where she continues to be on faculty. Since 1988, she has also taught semi-regularly in the low-residency graduate Program for Writers at Warren Wilson College. She has occasionally run workshops and given lectures and readings at writers' conferences, among them Bread Loaf, the Haystack School of the Arts, and RopeWalk. She lives with her husband in West Lafayette, Indiana. Boruch's published work also includes essays on poetry, sometimes in relation to other fields (music, visual art, ornithology, medicine, aviation, etc) and, most recently, a memoir about a hitchhiking trip taken in 1971. She has been a Visiting Artist at the American Academy in Rome, and at Isle Royale, America's most isolated national park. Her poems and essays have appeared in The New Yorker, Poetry, American Poetry Review, Yale Review, Georgia Review, The Paris Review, London Review of Books, Massachusetts Review, Hudson Review, New England Review, Ploughshares, Poetry London, Field, Poetry 180, Poets of the New Century, Poets Reading: The FIELD Symposia, Hammer and Blaze: A Gathering of Poets, American Alphabets: 25 Contemporary Poets, Best American Poetry, and elsewhere. Recognition Boruch has received fellowships from the Guggenheim Foundation and the National Endowment for the Arts, and residencies at MacDowell, The Anderson Center (Red Wing, MN), Hall Farm, and the Rockefeller Foundation's Bellagio Center. For winter and spring, 2012, she was awarded a Fulbright/Visiting Professorship at the University of Edinburgh, Scotland, as well as a fellowship in that University's Institute for Advanced Studies in the Humanities. Awards *Fulbright/Visiting Professorship, University of Edinburgh, 2012. *Fellowship, Institute for Advanced Studies in the Humanities, University of Edinburgh, Scotland, 2012. *Gold award for Best Feature, "Cadaver, Speak" in The Georgia Review, The Southeast's GAMMA Awards, 2011. *Poems chosen for Best American Poetry, 2009 and 1997. *Residency/Fellowship, The Bellagio Center, the Rockefeller Foundation, 2009. *Visiting Artist Residency, The American Academy in Rome, 2009. *Faculty Fellowship in a Second Discipline, Purdue University, 2008. *The Strousse Award, for poems in Prairie Schooner, 2008. *Guggenheim Foundation Fellowship, 2005-2006. *Artist-in-Residence, Isle Royale National Park, 2006. *Pushcart Prizes, 2012, 2001 and 1988. *Poetry Fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts, 1999 and 1984. *Terrence DePres Award from Parnassus , 1994. Publications Poetry * View from the Gazebo. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1985. * Descendant. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1989. * Moss Burning. Oberlin, OH: Oberlin College Press, 1993. * A Stick That Breaks and Breaks. Oberlin, OH: Oberlin College Press, 1997. * Poems: New & Selected. Oberlin, OH: Oberlin College Press, 2004. * Ghost and Oar (chapbook). Red Dragonfly Press, 2007. * Grace, Fallen from. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2008 ** paperback edition, 2010 * The Book of Hours. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2011. Non-fiction * Poetry's Old Air. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press (Poets on Poetry Series), 1995. * In the Blue Pharmacy. Trinity University Press, 2005. Memoir * The Glimpse Traveler. Indiana University Press, 2011.The Glimpse Traveler, Indiana University Press, Trustees of Indiana University, Web, Aug. 11, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Innisfree Poetry Journal."A Closer Look: Marianne Boruch," Innisfree Poetry Journal, Cook Communication, Web, Aug. 11, 2012. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Marianne Boruch at the Academy of American Poets *"In April" at Poets and Writers * Marianne Boruch at the Poetry Foundation * Marianne Boruch at Poetry International (9 poems) * A Closer Look: Marianne Boruch at the Innisfree Poetry Journal (14 poems). ;Audio / video *Marianne Boruch at YouTube ;Books *Marianne Boruch at Amazon.com ;About *Marianne Boruch at The Poetry Center *Marianne Boruch at Purdue University Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:1950 births Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:University of Maine at Farmington faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Purdue University faculty Category:American academics